Lightbender of Konoha
by fazrulz21
Summary: "Aku hanya remaja biasa. Tidak punya kekuatan pengendali apapun seperti teman-teman dan kedua orangtuaku. Bahkan aku dianggap aib keluarga. Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku bisa mengendalikan 5 elemen! Dan ditubuhku juga bersemayam roh pengendali cahaya terdahulu!" Ikuti Petualangan Naruto Bersama Teman-temannya Didunia Baru! NaruHina Adventure In The New World!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0 : Prologue

Ugh...

Panas...

Terlalu panas...

Dimana... ini...

"DETAK JANTUNGNYA MELEMAH! CEPAT, MEDIS!" eh, medis? Dimana... ini...

"SEMAKIN LEMAH! APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN!?" berisik sekali... dimana ini sebenarnya...?

"NARUTO-KUN! BERTAHANLAH!" suara itu...

"BERTAHANLAH, _PARTNER_! JANGAN MATI DULU! AKU BELUM MEMUKULMU 250 KALI! INGAT TARUHAN KITA, SIALAN! BANGUN KAMPREEET! WOY!" suara ini juga... Hi-Hinata...? K-Kiba...?

"SIAAAAAAALLLLL! BERTAHANLAH, NARUTO! KALAU KAU MATI SIAPA YANG AKAN MASAK DIRUMAH, HAH!? KAU TAHU KADAR RACUN MASAKAN KARIN! BUKA MATAMU! KAU JANJI MAU MENGAJAK AYAH, IBU, HINATA, JUGA YANG LAIN JALAN-JALAN KE TAMAN BERMAIN!" suara berisik ini... tidak salah lagi, Ayah... aku bisa... melihat mereka!

DEG!

UGH! Sial! Rasanya aku akan mati! Sebentar, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku! Apa aku benar-benar akan mati? Haah... sepertinya aku masuk rumah sakit karena dihajar preman dan sedang sekarat saat ini. Kiba, partner... kau boleh memukulku nanti di alam sana. Karin-neechan, Menma, Naruko-chan, Konan-neechan, Nagato-niichan, juga Yahiko-niichan, saudara-saudariku... maaf, kalian jadi kehilangan bahan pelampiasan kekesalan kalian. Haha... mau mati pun sempat mikirin itu? Haha... Sial... aku belum mau mati sebenarnya, tapi... aku sudah tidak kuat lagi...

Maaf, semuanya...

Aku sayang kalian...

Aku...

Pergi dulu...

Jaga diri kalian, oke?

Dan, Kiba, partner...

Tolong jaga Hinata-chan dan keluargaku...

_Sayonara_, _Minna_–

KRIIIIIIING!

Alarm berbunyi membangunkanku. Haah... syukurlah Cuma mimpi...

Prologue End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : _Urusai_! I know that... I'm useless!

A/N :

**Yo, Hajimemashite. Jibun no pen name wa fazrulz21. Saya author baru di FFn. Maaf kalau di prolog sebelumnya saya ga ngasih author's note di awal dan di akhirnya karena jujur saja saya lupa ngasih author's note. Tapi sekarang ya ga masalah, kan?**

**Dicerita ini rata-rata nantinya make POV Naruto. Ntar kalau perubahan POV ada pemberitahuan. Ok, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer : FanFiction ini semata-mata hanya sebagai hiburan dan penyaluran aspirasi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sama sekali. Saya hanya meminjam chara Naruto**** milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ket :**

"lololol" (Teks percakapan biasa)

'lololol' (Bicara dalam hati)

'_lololol_' (Inner bicara)

"**lololol**" (Monster / Makhluk asing bicara)

**STORY START!**

Dulu Ayahku pernah bercerita bahwa ada makhluk raksasa yang disegel ditengah danau. Entah itu benar atau tidak. Ibuku saja tidak percaya. Tapi aku dan ayahku percaya. Bahwa jika makhluk itu terlepas dari segelnya, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa selamat dari makhluk itu kecuali mereka yang memiliki kekuatan yang cukup. Dulu sekali pernah ada seorang pengendali yang menyegel makhluk itu dengan elemen cahaya. Tapi, beliau telah meninggal 2000 tahun yang lalu saat menyegel makhluk itu. Dan –setahu kami—hanya beliau yang bisa mengendalikan elemen cahaya. Diantara elemen-elemen yang bisa dikendalikan ialah elemen angin, tanah, air, api, atau bahkan petir. Klanku, klan Namikaze, adalah klan pengendali air. Tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikan elemen apapun. HANYA AKU. Sekarang tahun 2055. Meskipun semua teknologi sudah bisa dibilang maju, tetap saja para pengendali, Ninja, penyihir, dan para _mutant _masih ada. Eh, dimana tata krama-ku. Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri.

Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Nama yang unik, ya? Nama aneh itu diberikan oleh guru ayahku saat sedang iseng menyebut kata "Aku suka makan ramen yang banyak _Naruto-_nya. Coba kalau setiap hari bisa makan _Naruto_..." yah, [Bakso Ikan] adalah namaku. Kenapa? Lucu, HAH!? Ok, balik ke cerita. Ayahku, Minato Namikaze. Ibuku, Kushina Namikaze, sebelum menikah adalah anggota klan Uzumaki, klan pengendali angin. Ibuku adalah pemimpin dari klan Uzumaki. Dengan kata lain, ibuku adalah PENGENDALI ANGIN TERKUAT. Ayahku? Beliau adalah pengendali air-angin yang mampu mengendalikan es, salju, dan menghentikan ombak di lautan. Sekuat itu? Ya. Meskipun orangtuaku adalah 2 dari pengendali terkuat, aku –anak mereka—malah tidak bisa mengendalikan elemen apapun. Aku memang payah...

Aku punya banyak sekali saudara. Aku punya 2 kembaran. Satu laki-laki, satu perempuan. Yang laki-laki namanya Menma, pengendali angin. Ya, nama ini juga didapat dari salah satu penyedap ramen, menma (rebung / tunas bambu muda). Meskipun wajah kami mirip, tapi rambut Menma berwarna hitam. Yang perempuan namanya Naruko, pengendali air. Wajah kami berdua bisa dibilang paling mirip. Hanya saja Naruko perempuan. Dan rambutnya yang panjang sampai paha itu diikat model _twintail_. Bisa dibilang dia adalah Hatsune Miku versi pirang. saudaraku yang paling tua, berumur 24 tahun, namanya Nagato-nii, pengendali tanah. Memang ayah-ibuku tidak memiliki unsur tanah. Tapi Nagato memang dilahirkan sebagai pengendali tanah. Istri Nagato-nii bernama Karin-neechan. Karin adalah seorang ninja yang awalnya hendak membunuh Nagato-nii karena suatu kesalahpahaman. Tapi karena Nagato-nii menyelamatkan Karin-neechan dari kecelakaan yang hampir menimpanya, Karin-neechan jatuh cinta padanya dan mereka menikah. Meskipun Karin-neechan orangnya tidak sabaran, Nagato-nii sangat mencintai Karin-neechan sampai pernah mengancam preman yang melecehkan Karin-neechan.

Lalu ada lagi kakakku yang lain. Namanya Konan-neechan, 20 tahun. Konan-neechan bukan pengendali. Tapi dia bisa sihir dan punya banyak familiar diantaranya _Kappa_(?), _Vampire_, _Kitsune_, dan lain-lain. Konan-neechan sekarang sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di salah satu Universitas di Osaka (sekarang Okushuu). Konan-neechan juga sudah menikah dengan teman masa kecilnya dulu yang merupakan orang yang paling kukagumi saat masih kecil, Yahiko-niichan. Yahiko-niichan juga seorang penyihir. Hanya saja Yahiko-nii jarang sekali menggunakan sihirnya kecuali jika keadaan benar-benar mewajibkannya menggunakan sihir. Aku ingat kalau tidak salah Yahiko-nii berjanji pada Konan-nee bahwa dia akan menikahi Konan-nee saat sudah dewasa nanti. Dan janji itupun ditepati olehnya.

Haaah... jadi pengen nikah juga, tapi aku masih pelajar SMA...

* * *

Hmm, bicara tentang para pengendali, beberapa pengendali dilahirkan dengan dua elemen seperti ayahku. Ada yang api-tanah –dengan kata lain pengendali lava, air-petir –elemen badai, air-tanah –elemen kayu, api-angin –elemen uap panas, juga elemen yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya seperti elemen kristal. Bahkan salah satu temanku adalah pengendali suara. Tapi ada juga pengendali yang mengendalikan kegelapan. Dialah makhluk yang disegel itu.

Menurut cerita ayahku, makhluk itu berwujud seperti kebanyakan setan. Hanya saja lebih mengerikan. Hanya elemen cahaya yang bisa mengalahkan elemen kegelapan. Saat disegel, makhluk itu bersumpah _'AKU AKAN KEMBALI UNTUK MENENGGELAMKAN DUNIA INI! DIMULAI DARI KAU, PENGENDALI CAHAYAAAAA!'. _Setelah itu selalu terdengar geraman dari danau tempat ia disegel, danau Yami.

* * *

"Haaah... untuk apa aku beralatih kalau aku tidak bisa mengendalikan apapun..." aku mengeluh selesai latihan pagi bersama ayahku.

Karena aku bukan pengendali, aku hanya melatih fisik dan staminaku. Biasanya tiap pagi aku akan berlari keliling kompleks perumahan –yang luasnya hampir ¼ kota Tokyo–, _push up_ 500 kali, _sit up_ 500 kali, _pull up_ dua tangan 250 kali, _pull up_ satu tangan 125 kali, dan memukul batang pohon... um... entah berapa kali. Karena latihan neraka itulah aku bisa berlari tanpa berhenti sejauh 15 km. Itu masih kurang jauh. Ayahku malah berlari 50 km dengan menggunakan beban ditubuhnya seberat 100 kg. Haha, maaf kalau punya keluarga yang isinya orang gila semua...

"Yo, Naruto! Lagi latihan pagi, toh. Pantas ga ada di rumah..." sapa temanku. Si pengendali suara, Kiba Inuzuka. Saat ini aku sedang istirahat di taman dekat rumah. Kiba terlihat sudah berseragam sekolah.

"Seperti biasa, latihan neraka... Kalau aku bolos latihan lagi, maka hukumanku akan lebih mengerikan dari yang lalu, ingat?" kataku pada Kiba.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Aku tidak akan melupakan itu." Katanya. Hukuman itu adalah salah satu hukuman paling mengerikan yang pernah kualami. Kalian tanya hukumannya apa? Um... Itu... Eto... Gimana bilangnya ya, aku dihukum digantung terbalik di pohon besar dengan seluruh tubuh membeku dan tornado "kecil" bertiup di sekitarku.

"Hei, PR hari ini sudah kau selesaikan?" tanyaku pada Kiba.

"PR Bahasa Jepang dan PR Matematika sudah. Tapi PR Matematika terlalu susah... Aku bakan tidak tahu jawaban nomor 12." Jawab Kiba. Benar juga, ya... Aku sendiri tidak tahu jawaban nomor 12. Aku memang bodoh dalam pelajaran menghitung, terutama logaritma...

"Um, ano... Naruto-kun... Kiba-kun..." seseorang memanggil kami dari belakang. Ternyata Hinata Hyuuga, teman masa kecil kami, pengendali air.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kalian belum siap-siap kesekolah? Sudah jam 7.30, lho... Naruto-kun juga ada latihan pagi, bukan?"

...

...

...

"AKU TELAAAAAT!"

Aku langsung berlari ke rumah. Mandi, berpakaian, kemudian aku mengambil beberapa lembar roti yang sudah disiapkan ibuku, lalu melesat keluar rumah.

"5 menit 17.21 detik. Kali ini kau mengalahkan rekorku, Naruto!" kata Kiba.

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat. 25 menit lagi bel berbunyi." Kataku sambil berjalan melewati mereka. Kemudian aku merasakan hawa mengerikan dibelakangku.

"**MATI...**"

DEG... A-a-apa tadi itu...?

"OI, NARUTO! KAU MAU DIAM SAJA DISANA DAN DIHUKUM KARENA TELAT ATAU TIBA DI KELAS TEPAT WAKTU!?" Kiba memanggilku.

"I-iya. Aku kesana."

* * *

Sekolah. Tempat yang paling tidak disukai anak-anak remaja normal pada umumnya. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak normal. Meskipun aku bodoh tapi aku lebih suka ke sekolah daripada tempat lain. Bahkan aku tidak terlalu betah di rumahku sendiri. Ayahku anggota dewan. Jadi jarang dirumah. Ibuku terlalu sibuk melatih anak didiknya, jadi selalu pulang malam. Saudara-saudariku sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Meskipun dikamarku ada _game console _dengan fitur terbaru, aku tetap lebih suka disekolah. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka duduk diam main _game _di kamar sepanjang waktu. Aku butuh teman tahu...

Sekolahku, Konohagakuen, adalah sekolah terbaik di kotaku, Tokuyou. Dulunya sekolah ini bekas barak militer. Namun dewan kota memutuskan untuk mengubahnya menjadi sekolah karena suatu alasan. Entah apa... Dulunya sekolah ini juga pernah hancur karena ranjau yang masih aktif ternyata ada di Aula tengah sekolah. Tanpa sengaja meledak saat lampu besar yang tepat berada diatas ranjau itu jatuh. Untungnya tidak ada korban karena kejadiannya sore hari saat semua orang sudah pulang. Kalau tidak salah, satu kompleks sekolah habis terbakar. Tapi anehnya gedung olahraga disebelah sekolah sama sekali tidak terbakar. Itulah yang membingungkan.

Jika kebanyakan sekolah di Tokuyou mewajibkan muridnya untuk hadir di sekolah sebelum pukul 8.30, maka siapapun yang punya masalah bangun pagi akan sangat bahagia saat tahu bahwa di Konohagakuen bel berbunyi pukul 9.30. hanya saja aku terlalu rajin untuk datang pagi (selain karena kegiatan klub... :v).

Sekolah ini terbagi ke dalam dua kategori kelas. Reguler dan Utama. Aku masuk kelas Reguler karena aku bukan pengendali. Biarpun ayahku anggota dewan, aku tetap harus masuk ke kelas Reguler yang notabene berisi murid-murid tanpa kemampuan khusus. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku. Karena dengan ini aku bisa masuk ke klub reguler yang tidak bisa diikuti anak kelas Utama. Aku mengikuti klub Kendo, Bahasa Inggris, Bahasa Indonesia, dan Sepak Bola. Kenapa? Kaget ya ada klub Bahasa Indonesia? Ya ga usah heran... Sekolah ini adalah sekolah Internasional. Jangan kaget kalau bahasa pengantar sekolah ini tergantung guru yang mengajar di kelas. Aku sendiri bisa bicara dalam bahasa Jepang, Inggris, Indonesia, Arab, Rusia, Prancis, dan sedang belajar bahasa Spanyol. Hehehe, bodoh begini aku adalah [Languange Master of Konohagakuen].

* * *

Saat aku baru sampai di _Dojo _klub kendo untuk latihan pagi, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dibelakangku.

"NA~RU~KYUUUUUN~!"

"UWAAAH!"

GEDUBRACK!

"LARI, NARUTO!"

"TUNGGU, NARU~KYUUUN~!"

"TOLONG AKU, KIBAAA!"

Sial, baru sampai diruang klub kendo pagi ini, aku sudah dikejar Shion-senpai!

Bagi yang ingin tahu, Shion Senju, adalah _Senpai_-ku di klub Kendo, juga kakak sepupu jauhku. Dia pernah menantangku bertarung setelah aku dinyatakan sebagai ketua klub. Kenapa bisa begitu? Hm... kurasa aku harus menceritakannya pada kalian.

Flashback

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA! KENAPA HARUS MURID BARU YANG JADI KETUA KLUB? SEHARUSNYA AKU, KAN!?" Shion-senpai berteriak.

"Maaf, Senju-san. Tapi sudah jelas bahwa nilai Namikaze-san lebih tinggi daripada nilaimu." Kata pembina klub.

"TIDAK BISA! KAU, NAMIKAZE!" katanya sambil mengacungkan _Shinai-_nya padaku. "AKU MENANTANGMU BERTARUNG!" katanya lagi.

"EH!?" hanya itu responku karena entah sejak kapan aku sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Shion-senpai.

"Bersiap... MULAI!" dengan aba-aba itu, Shion-senpai langsung menyerang ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa bertahan. Meskipun aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah, tapi aku tidak mau.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENYERANG, NAMIKAZE!? LAWAN AKU SEPERTI SEORANG PRIA!" ukh, disaat begini...

TLANG! Aku melempar _Shinai-_ku ke samping dan menahan _Shinai _Shion-senpai dengan tanganku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melawanmu karena–"

"BERISIK!" belum selesai aku bicara, Shion senpai kembali mengayunkan _Shinai_-nya. Bersiap hendak memukulku. Aku melompat kesamping, mengambil _Shinai_-kudan menahan serangannya.

"MAAF! AKU TIDAK BISA MELAWANMU!" kataku lagi sambil melempar _Shinai_-ku. "LEBIH BAIK AKU MELAKUKAN _SEPPUKU _DARIPADA HARUS MENGAYUNKAN PEDANGKU KE ARAH WANITA!" aku berteriak. Seisi ruangan terdiam.

"Naruto..." ia berbisik. Seingatku baru kali ini dia menyebut namaku...

"Maaf, jika _senpai _benar-benar ingin jadi ketua klub, tidak masalah bagiku." Kataku lagi.

Dan sejak saat itulah, aku dikejar-kejar Shion-senpai. Dan sejak saat itu juga, legenda Naruto, sang _Gentleman_ dari Konohagakuen, menyebar hingga ke kelas utama.

Flashback End

Baik, kita kembali ke masa kini.

"NARU~KYUUUUN~! TUNGGU AKU, CALON ISTRIMU INI~!" GAWAT! Aku harus kabur! Sepertinya aku tidak ikut klub hari ini... apa boleh buat, langsung ke kelas saja!

* * *

"Haah... Kota ini memang indah kalau dilihat dari sini..." Kataku. Saat ini aku sedang berada di atap sekolah. Tempat favoritku di sekolah (kecuali saat hari hujan). Karena dari atas sini aku bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh kota. Maklum, sekolah ini dibangun di puncak bukit tertinggi di Tokuyou.

"Heh, padahal kau pernah jatuh dari sini. Tapi kau tidak terlihat takut sama sekali, Naruto." Kata Kiba. Tentu saja aku takut. Tapi itu saat belum ada pagar. Saat itu aku jatuh karena terpeleset air yang masih belum kering. Yah, habis hujan soalnya. Untung Kiba menyelamatkanku dengan menghembuskan angin ke arah gedung sekolah sehingga aku tertiup masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke kota.

Tokuyou. Dulunya ini adalah Tokyo. Tapi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Tokuyou karena perang besar dulu. Luas kota ini hampir 3 kali luas Tokyo dulu. Sekarang, tahun 2055 ini, sudah tidak ada lagi yang namanya Asia, Eropa, Afrika, atau benua-benua lainnya. Itu karena para pengendali dan Ninja berperang habis-habisan. Pihak lainnya tidak ikut ambil bagian karena mereka tidak memihak. Mereka hanya membantu mengungsikan penduduk ke tempat yang aman. Pihak Ninja-lah yang memenangkan perang karena para pengendali sudah sangat kelelahan akibat dibombardir selama 24 jam, 7 hari, 4 minggu, 12 bulan, dan 10 tahun terus menerus. Karena itulah pihak pengendali akhirnya menyerah. Jika kalian tanya kenapa sampai selama itu, jawabannya adalah : Karena para Ninja selalu punya stok senjata. Pengendali hanya menggunakan kekuatan mereka saja. Mereka tidak menggunakan peluru, pistol, atau senjata api lainnya. Selain itu jumlah pengendali di masa perang semakin lama semakin sedikit karena dihabisi para ninja yang ahli dalam _silent killing_. Karena itu pihak pengendali kalah.

Keadaan setelah perang sungguh mengerikan. Tokyo terbelah 2, Hongkong rata dengan tanah, Moskow hingga Oslo hancur berantakan, Kalimantan, Sulawesi, juga Papua terpisah-pisah. Sumatera dan Greenland tenggelam (WHOA!). Yang paling parah, Afrika semakin menjauh dari Asia dan sekarang benua tempat mayoritas pengendali api dan angin itu berada tepat di tengah samudera Atlantik. Tidak ada lagi negara-negara seperti dulu. Yang ada hanya "Negara Baru" dengan wujud [Dunia].

Dan aku selalu bingung, jika sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang namanya kewarganegaraan...

...

...

...

KENAPA PASSPORT MASIH DIPERLUKAN DISINI!?

* * *

Sepulang sekolah aku, Kiba, dan Hinata pergi berbelanja ke swalayan dekat rumahku. Mereka bilang mau belajar bersama di rumahku. Apa boleh buat...

"Ano... Naruto-kun dan Kiba-kun..." Hinata memanggil kami.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanyaku.

"Apa kalian merasa ada yang menakutkan tadi pagi?" tanya Hinata. Eh? Jadi dia juga merasakannya?

"Aku merasakannya. Seperti ada yang bilang 'mati'. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa Naruto merasakannya..." Kiba meledekku.

"Aku juga merasakannya. Enak aja..." kataku.

"Ya sudah... ayo ke kasir. Rasanya ini sudah cukup." Setelah Kiba mengatakan itu, kami langsung ke kasir.

Saat di jalan pulang, aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kami. Di sebelahku Hinata menggigil sambil menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya berkeringat... Kiba juga sepertinya merasa ada yang aneh. Saat itu juga dia—

BLAAARR!

—langsung berbalik dan menyerang dengan elemen udaranya bersama dengan Hinata yang menembakkan bola air dari selokan didekat kami.

"NARUTO! HINATA! LARI!" Kiba berteriak. Tapi aku tidak bisa lari. Kakiku bergetar, tanganku berkeringat, saat itulah Hinata langsung menarik tanganku dan berlari. Kiba juga langsung berlari sambil sesekali berbalik untuk menyerang. Tiba-tiba saja sesosok manusia sudah ada didepan kami.

"Kiba Inuzuka. Hebat juga kau bisa mengembangkan elemen angin menjadi elemen suara. Hinata Hyuuga, putri dari klan pengendali es terkuat, Hyuuga, biarpun tidak sekuat Minato Namikaze. Fu... fu... fu..." tawa orang itu mengerikan... Biarpun begitu Kiba dan Hinata tetap waspada.

"Lalu kau—" orang itu menunjukku. "—Naruto Namikaze. Fuh, kau cuma beban dan aib bagi klan Namikaze. Lemah... Ayahmu pasti malu punya anak nonpengendali sepertimu. Lagipula, apa hebatnya cuma bisa bertarung dengan pedang? Kau cuma SAMPAH!" ITU TIDAK BENAR! Ayah bangga padaku! Aku jago atletik, memenangkan berbagai lomba debat, juara kendo, anggar, aikido, karate, silat betawi, silat minangkabau, silat melayu, dan taekwondo (kebanyakan, ya...?), juga ahli dalam memasak! Oke, yang terakhir tadi mungkin kurang penting. Tapi—

"Sayang sekali aku harus membunuh kalian bertiga..." kata orang asing itu. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jasnya. Pistol?

DOR! DOR!

Dia menembak Kiba dan Hinata!

"Fufufu... aku akan menikmati ini. Selamat tinggal, Naruto—"

WHOOOSH!

Belum selesai dia bicara, Kiba sudah mementalkannya ke dinding terdekat dengan elemen anginnya.

"Lari... Naruto...! bawa Hinata... aku akan... me-menahan orang itu...!" ukh! Apa yang harus kulakukan!? Temanku dalam bahaya!

AKU BUTUH KEKUATAN!

'_Kau butuh kekuatan?_' ada suara terdengar ditelingaku.

TUNGGU!

Suara itu...

Saat itu juga aku merasa punggung panas. Saat aku menoleh, sepasang sayap api berkobar dipunggungku. Air disekitarku berkumpul ditangan kananku. Tanah tempat aku berpijak menutupi kakiku sampai ke lutut. Tanpa sadar aku mengangkat tangan kiriku dan petir menyambar tangan kiriku, membuat tangan kiriku diselimuti petir. Dan angin bertiup dengan pelan mengitarku.

Tu-tunggu. Apa aku yang melakukan ini semua? Kucoba menembakkan petir ditanganku kearah orang tadi. BLAAAR! Meleset memang... tapi tunggu! AKU MENEMBAKKAN PETIR!

'_Bukan saatnya kagum, Naruto! Kau sudah dapat kekuatan. Sekarang saatnya untuk mengalahkan orang itu!'_

Benar juga! Aku tidak peduli darimana suara itu, tapi sekarang orang sialan itu harus dikalahkan! Akupun bersiap menyerangnya.

"Cih! Sialan, kau BOCAAAAH!" orang itu menembakkan pistolnya berkali-kali kearahku. Aku berhasil mengelak, tapi sebutir peluru berhasil menembus paha kananku.

"Ukh!" gawat! Kalau begini bisa bahaya! Harus segera mengalahkan orang itu!

"MATI KAU, BUOCAAAAAAH!"

DREDEDEDEDEDEDET! HEEEEE!? _MACHINE GUN_!? DIA MENEMBAKKU DENGAN _MACHINE GUN_!? GILA! DARIMANA _MACHINE GUN_ ITU DATANG!?

Sambil berlindung, aku membuka jalan bawah tanah dan bersembunyi disana. Sialnya aku jadi tidak tahu dimana si sialan itu berada. Lalu tanpa memperkirakan posisi musuh aku menyerang keatas.

GRAAKK!

"UGYAAAAAAH!" He? Kena, ya?

"SIALAN KAU!" ya... ternyata memang kena... aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi aku merasakan pergerakan diatas sana. Jadi aku kembali menyerang.

GRAK! Kena!

"AAARRGHH! BOCAH SIAL! LEPASKAN AKU!" aku naik ke pemukaan dan berhadapan dengan orang itu.

"Kalau kau kulepas, pasti kau akan membunuhku. Ogah!" kataku lalu menyerangnya dengan elemen petir.

CTAAARR!

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" oops... kayaknya kelebihan, deh...

"Oh, iya! Hinata! Kiba!" saat berbalik sekilas kulihat penyerang kami tadi menembakku! Tunggu, sejak kapan dia memegang pistol!?

"MATI KAU, BOCAH KUTU KUPRET KAMPRET SIALAN!" buset. Lengkap amat— GEH!

DORR!

SIAL! Ga sempat—

...

...

...

Lho? Kok—

"Naruto-kun gapapa, ka—OHOK!" belum selesai aku berpikir tiba-tiba saja otakku berhenti bekerja saat melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapanku.

Hinata melindungiku...

"HINATAAAAAA!" aaku berteriak. Tapi sesaat kemudian, tiba-tiba saja sekelebat cahaya menutupi pandanganku. Lalu aku merasa tubuhku ringan. Apa aku sudah mati...?

* * *

"Dimana aku?" adalah hal pertama yang kukatakan saat sadar. Aku berada di suatu gua. Aku juga melihat cahaya dari pintu gua. Saat hendak berjalan aku mendengar sesuatu.

'_Sudah sadar? Baguslah._' Suara ini lagi...

'_Keluarlah. Aku ingin bicara padamu, Naruto Namikaze._' Eh? "dia" tahu namaku? Tapi ya masa bodolah... aku pun keluar dari gua. Sesaat mataku silau karena baru keluar dari tempat gelap. Saat sudah terbiasa, aku melihat pemandangan sekitar. Ada padang rumput yang luas dihadapanku. Ditengah padang rumput ada pohon besar. Dan dibawah pohon itu ada ayunan dan di ayunan itu ada... um... jubah... sedang duduk?

'_Selamat datang, Naruto Namikaze-chan._' -chan...? ukh... apa-apaan sih... aku sudah 16 tahun— eh? "Jubah" itu tahu namaku?

'_Ah, iya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri._' Saat itulah "jubah" itu berbalik dan terlihatlah sosok seorang... Perempuan...? Dia berambut coklat panjang sampai ke paha yang diikat model _twintail_. Matanya berwarna emas. Dibalik jubah putihnya dia memakai baju yang kelihatan seperti armor perang. celana sebetis menutupi kaki jenjangnya. Ditangannya dia memakai sepasang sarung tangan putih. Dia juga memakai boot hitam. Oh, dipinggangnya juga ada sepasang katana. Masing-masing di kiri dan di kanan pinggangnya Tingginya mungkin sama denganku. Dan jika diperhatikan, bagian dada armornya... PLAK! Jangan mikir mesum, Naruto! Dia juga... cantik. Meskipun tidak secantik Hinata. Ehm... Apa sih yang kupikirkan... TUNGGU! WAJAHNYA MIRIP KEMBARANKU, NARUKO-CHAN! Dan yang lebih penting, siapa gadis ini?

'_Namaku Raito Satsuki. Pengendali cahaya generasi ke-599.'_ He? Apa tadi? Pengendali cahaya? Ke-599? Dimana ini? Kenapa orang ini tahu namaku?

Chapter 1 : _Urusai_! I know that... I'm useless!

END

A/N :

**Yosh, that was the first chapter. Hope you guys like it! Please para pembaca yang ingin membaca kelanjutannya Review cerita ini dan beri masukan. Flame diterima asal masuk akal dan tidak membahas masalah pair ataupun ke-tidak-masuk-akal-an cerita ini.**

**Buat yang nanya kemaren soal partner Naruto itu, yep. Itu emang Kiba. Soal perbedaan elemen ama yang canon itu disengaja. Saya sengaja membuat setiap chara berbeda dari yang canon. Jadi ya begitulah jadinya. Naruto bisa 5 elemen, Kiba elemen angin, Hinata elemen air, de el el.**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**

To be continued to Chapter 2 :

I'm a what!?

fazrulz21, logging out...


End file.
